Get You Home
by NarutoFairyTail7
Summary: Naruto let his hand fall on Sakura's cheek, in a weak attempt to sooth her. "I'm gonna get you home, okay?" He whispered, leaning down further, as if seeking her warmth. "You're gonna be fine." NaruSaku! Based off of laplantita's NaruSaku story - Protecting Her! R&R!


**Title:** Get You Home  
 **Summary:** Naruto let his hand fall on Sakura's cheek, in a weak attempt to sooth her. "I'm gonna get you home, okay?" He whispered, leaning down further, as if seeking her warmth. "You're gonna be fine."  
 **Pairing:** NaruSaku  
 **A/N:** This fic is based of laplantita's Protecting Her! I love the fic, and continuously reread it, so decided to make my own little fic out of it! Please let me know what you thought!

* * *

Sakura bit her lip, frustration flooding her entire being as she continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch. Naruto was only a bit behind her, and they were both running at a rapid pace (as fast of a rapid pace as they could manage) trying to lose the group of enemy ninjas following them.

This stupid chase had been going on for much longer than Sakura would like to admit. But Naruto and her had no other choice, they were both chakra-depleted, though knowing the large reserve Naruto had of chakra, he was probably doing better than her right now. Still, Sakura was using what little chakra she had left to leap through the trees.

They were going to have to stop eventually, Sakura knew. Running away wouldn't get rid of the problem. Not to mention, Sakura figured, from knowing Naruto for so long, that he was growing impatient with this goose-chase at the moment. He'd never been one to run away and instead, head on.

And as if Naruto could read her thoughts (which Sakura thought, sometimes, maybe he could) she felt Naruto's faint chakra figure grow farther and farther, signalling he'd stopped.

Taking a deep breath mentally to prepare herself, Sakura followed suit to her teammate, stopping just a few meters away from him. Sending a knowing glance her teammates way, Sakura nodded and she readied herself in battle stance, Naruto following suit.

Within seconds, there was a kunai whizzing past Naruto's face, to which he easily dodged. And then, with a blink of an eye, two ninja's appeared before Sakura and another two appeared before Naruto. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sakura raised her chakra-laced fists, pulling on the fingerless gloves with determination.

The two ninja in front of her, hitai-ate crossed out, smirked at Sakura. They probably figured she couldn't hurt a fly. Huh, Sakura would enjoy pummelling their asses.

With one yell of determination, the earth beneath the two enemy ninja's feet cracked, breaking apart. The ground practically swept the two ninja under with them, and with one final twist of her body, Sakura managed to knock out the ninja who'd dodged just in time from the crumbling earth. With a satisfied 'cha', Sakura turned towards her teammate, finding him summoning two shadow clones.

They helped Naruto prepare the rasengan, and in seconds, a strangled cry was heard echoing around the forest as Naruto knocked his last opponent to the ground.

"Well, well, well," a new voice echoed. "Look at what you found, boys."

Both Naruto and Sakura snapped their gazed upwards, finding a new ninja perched up on a branch. Figuring by his stance and choice of words, Sakura figured him to be the leader of this little group.

The man's eyes filtered from Naruto to Sakura, before he disappeared and reappeared right in front of the unsuspecting girl. Sakura's eyes widened, and she took a step back from the rush of it all, but a hand caught her wrist and she was tugged forward. Sakura was too stunned to realize the man had raised his hand, softly caressing it across her cheek before she heard him speak yet again. "Look at you…"

Immediately understanding the meaning behind the man's words, Sakura raised her arm, smacking his hand away and leapt back.

"Such a pretty little thing." The man commented, and two more rogue ninjas appeared beside him. "Huh, boys?"

Naruto growled, fists clenching tightly.

Disgusted, Sakura raised her foot, pushing enough chakra to her heel and smacking her leg down. The earth, once again cracked, and the three ninja before her were swept under it's current. But of course, the leader and another got away in time.

Spitting at the ground, the man leered at Sakura while his friend chuckled. "You'll certainly be a fun catch." If Sakura was any lesser, she would've shivered at the derogatory look the men regarded her with. But she wasn't, so she held her ground, tilting her head defiantly upwards. "I'll enjoy breaking you."

A flash of orange appeared before Sakura, and Naruto growled at the pathetic excuse for ninja. "I won't let you lay a hand on Sakura-Chan."

"We'll see."

Just like Naruto, the leader disappeared, and his buddy ran forward. Naruto was momentarily distracted with the other one, raising his arm to block the punch headed his way as Sakura turned around, back touching Naruto's own. Her eyes rapidly searched for the leader, and she tried to sense his chakra but found nothing.

Though, the moment she did it was too late. She felt it, then an arm clasp around her waist and suddenly she was tugged forward. She reappeared across the forest floor, now facing Naruto, who was still struggling with the man's lacky.

"Won't let me lay a hand, huh?" Upon the man's voice, Naruto seemed to sense Sakura wasn't behind him anymore and spun. His eyes narrowed dangerously the moment he saw the position Sakura was stuck in.

Cursing herself, Sakura struggled within the man's grip. She hated being a damn damsel in distress, but with her chakra reserves so low, she needed to think about this carefully. Using the last bit of her chakra, Sakura rammed her elbow into the man's gut. He gasped at the sudden contact, his hold relinquishing as Sakura ran forward.

That was the last of her chakra, so she had no choice but to run as fast as she could. Naruto moved to reach her, but the ninja from before caught his wrist, practically throwing him back. Sakura paused, now stuck between two enemy ninja without any escape.

"You'll pay for that bitch!"

Spinning, Sakura saw the leader raising a rather large shuriken, and knew immediately it was meant for her. Her heart spiked in panic, as she rapidly tried to think for an escape - without chakra, she had no hopes of dodging a weapon that large. But it seemed she didn't have to, because Naruto, using the last bit of chakra he had, flashed before her once again.

The large shuriken lodged into his shoulder, and Naruto let out an ear-piercing scream, one that crushed Sakura's heart. She watched it happen with wide eyes, unable to do anything as Naruto hurdled towards the ground. "Naruto!" Moving to help him, Sakura let her guard down for a second - that one second being enough for the leader to grab ahold of Sakura and throw her to the ground.

Sakura cried as her back aggressively skidded across the forest floor. She moved to crawl up, aware of the danger that faced her, but two hands grabbed ahold of her wrists and pinned them above her. Sakura glanced up with fearful eyes as the leader's lacky held her arms still. She didn't have time to retaliate before a body was straddling her waist.

It felt like she couldn't breathe, unable to think of a way out, Sakura stared up at the man's lust filled eyes, wiggling beneath him.

"Keep struggling," the man leered, "it feels wonderful."

Frozen with disgust, Sakura reluctantly fell still. But that was before she saw the needle the man had pulled out, intent with stabbing her neck with it. "No!" Sakura cried, "no! Naruto!"

The needle was aggressively shoved into her neck, and Sakura felt her body grow still, unable to move.

Her head lulled to the side, eyes becoming half-lidded and somehow, she found the eyes of Naruto. He was still on the ground, clutching his shoulder but his attention was pulled elsewhere the moment he saw the predicament Sakura was in. His face scrunched up in worry, as Sakura let her eyes stay on Naruto - that being her one solace.

"You're less fun drugged," the man above her grunted. "I did like your feistness, but this should be good enough."

The man holding her wrists pressed them tighter into the ground, for no other reason then he was sick. Sakura let out a weak cry as her wrists were crushed underneath his weight.

But that physical pain would never compare to the mental turmoil she felt as her shirt was roughly ripped open, cool air hitting her bare stomach. Bare to the word, Sakura let her eyes fall shut in shame. Naruto growled at the sight of his Sakura-Chan treated as nothing more than a piece of meat.

The man let his hands run all over Sakura's bare body, and she felt watched as two pair of eyes were stuck on her and only her.

"We'll make your partner watch as we have our way with you," the leader taunted into Sakura's ear, eliciting a small cry.

Naruto, unable to handle it anymore, felt the Kyuubi's chakra slip through his defences. His body bent at the waist, all pain from his injury disappearing as his eyes narrowed into slits. A disturbing roar left his lips, pulling Sakura's and the two men above her, attention on Naruto.

The two enemy ninja's felt their eyes go wide at the sight of… of a monsterbefore them.

A scream left Naruto's throat and within seconds the two men had been killed. Naruto was left panting above them, the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding him and ready to burst. With what little strength Sakura had, she moved her arm just a bit, crying out; "Naruto…"

That seemed to snap Naruto out of his daze, and a distorted call of "Sakura-chan" left his lips. Slowly the Kyuubi's chakra retreated back into him, and Naruto practically collapsed in front of Sakura. "Sakura-Chan…"

Embarrassed, Sakura tried to cover her bare chest, but the effects of the drugs kept her body still. Naruto, noticing her discomfort, pulled off his jacket, gently picking up Sakura's body and wrapping the orange coat around her - to cover her modesty.

"Naruto…" Sakura called out weakly, "lean down."

Confused, Naruto slowly followed Sakura's instructions and with what strength, Naruto didn't know (Sakura never failed to amaze him), raised her hand and set it on his shoulder, a green hue glowing. "Sakur-"

"I'll be fine," Sakura whispered, smiling softly.

Naruto let his hand fall on Sakura's cheek, in a weak attempt to sooth her. "I'm gonna get you home, okay?" He whispered, leaning down further, as if seeking her warmth. "You're gonna be fine."

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
